


And breakaway

by Shaliara



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Art, Fluff, Identity Porn, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaliara/pseuds/Shaliara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theirs was a love story over time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And breakaway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/gifts).



> I hope I got your requests right and you like it! ;)
> 
> (Words and title are from Kelly Clarkson's song "Breakaway")

  


  


  



End file.
